My Life
by sparks-haven
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are not getting along. But when Troy gets a new locker mate it all changes... And when Chad gets in it everything goes crazy. Chapters 30 up. Sequel is here Another Day .
1. Gabriella and Taylor talking

"well, I can't believe we actually got here in one piece"

"Oh really, why is that?" Gabriella said in disbelief.

Troy and her had been having alot of arguments in the past little while. She did not see why some really small insignificant things such as him missing a basketball practice was so important all of the sudden, he had not worried about it too much in the past but now all the sudden that was the only thing that he thought about. Basketball, basketball, all the time no time for sleep, eating or even hanging out with friends and most of all his girlfriend.

The last few night she had attempted to give him a call when she could not get through on his cell phone she attempted to get a hold of him on his land base phone. When his father answered the phone they had an interesting chat.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton. I was wondering where Troy is?"

"Well I have not seen him since the practice that we had during free period this morning"

Well that was one of the oddest things she had ever heard of, it seemed to be a strange thing for him not to tell his father what he was doing. Be it going out with a group of guys, or just shooting some baskets against his good buddy Chad. It was almost a heart breaker to hear that he was not at home and that she could not talk to him. She wanted to get this situation worked out with their relationship, if there was something that she did not want hanging over her any longer it was Troy. She was mad at him, more than anyone could believe. And the fact that he was avoiding her did not make the situation any better, even though as most people say 'I need my space'. That was not case here, she had given him a ton of space to just be who he was and the truth to the matter she had given him so much space that when they actually saw each other all they could do was fight, about little sight differences that really don't matter to anyone.

Trying to get her thoughts clear in her head was a hard thing partually because she really did not know what to do. So to ask the advice of one of her best friends who had been there for her from the beginning of her living here at Albuquerque, New Mexico and going to school at East High School. So she decided that some one on one time with Taylor would be a nice thing. Seeing how probably her boyfriend dished her too tonight.

Taylor's House

"Gabriella, Hi? Come on in!" Said Taylor as she lead me into the living room where we normally sat and talked during these nights that we spent together. "What is the problem?" she asked as she looked at the look on my face. "You having problems with Troy again?"

Now what was a stupid question to ask , if Troy and I were not having problems would I really be over wanting to talk. "Ya, Troy and I are having some more problems, you and Chad never have those kind of problems do you?"

"Well that is not true. Actually we have been having a big problem between the two of us, or at least there have been a few things going on between the two of us in the past few days."

The two girls sat on the couch for the next few hours, and by the end of the conversation they had both figured something out. If the boys wanted to play this game, then they would play it too. So they decided that starting tomorrow they were going to try to avoid them as much as possible and see if they actually did notice. If they did not they were probably not going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for much longer.


	2. Troy and Chad Get to talk

"Wow. You are really getting better at this shooting thing, you will have caught up to me in no time."

Troy and Chad always seemed to joke about things like Chad's basketball and Troy's ability to avoid girls. Well seemingly they had done a fairly good job of avoiding them tonight and it was only 7 o'clock. Neither of them had called home in the past few hours and Mr. Bolton had not seen the two of them since free period that morning. So they were both safe for a little while with not having basketball practice that night they found it hard to try and contain each other especially when one of them was trying to find a way to get out of the relationship that he was in.

"What do you mean you want to dump Gabriella?" this was the first that Chad had heard of this idea for Troy to dump his girlfriend, to him the two of them were perfect together.

"Well, I dunno it is just. We keep having arguments about really small things and I can't stand it any longer we are two different people and well it takes time for the two of us to learn that." Troy took a seat on the grass that was on the side of the court. "And No this does not mean that you have to break up with Taylor you two are the perfect ones if there is such a thing in this world called a perfect girl."

"Taylor and I are perfect. Man do you have eyes on the front of your head. For the past few days her and I really have not even talked. That is my thought to break up with her. I really just want to have some time just to be a guy and do guy things if you know what I mean."

"Lets run around a bit on the track" as Troy got up from his seat he realized that his friend was not moving he added "It will help us think"

And so for the next about two or three hours that is all they did was walked around the track and about every five or six times around they would stop and shoot a few baskets each trying to out do the other . It was hard trying to put their thoughts into words and they were going to need some kind of help or at least some kind of excuse as to why the really did not want to stay boyfriends. It was hard to think of anything at all to say to the girls that would not hurt them in some way. They still wanted to be friends it was just that they don't share enough in common with each other to actually stay going out. With all the thoughts that were going through their minds they lost track of the time and when they realized it well it was too late. Troy had forgotten to call his dad to let him know that he was going to be a little late getting home and that he really was not at Chad's house seeing how they had left a little while ago, to go play a bit of basketball. It seemed odd for the two of them to be getting into so much trouble, their fathers were going to be furious at them for staying out this late. It was hard to explain to their parents that they had been on the basketball court practicing for a game that was going to be in a week or so. Although it was not a big game it was still one that should be won but they all need to have a little more practice. They practically ran home first to Troy's house where Chad wished him good luck to not getting into too much trouble. Troy had already had a plan put together if he got caught while trying to sneak up the stairs he was just going to tell his parents what really happened, if his father knew that he was attempting to practice basketball, even on a school night it would go over a bit better. Chad left him at the front door as he walked slowly to his house, he really had no idea what his mother was going to say when she found out that it was about 10:15 and he was just getting home from play a little bit of basketball as he called it.

They each went their separate ways and found out that it was not so hard to get what they wanted but now at least they had an idea of what they wanted.


	3. At school the next day

-Next day at school-

Well when the next day of school came around Troy and Chad were standing by their lockers waiting for class to start or at least they were waiting for the time to go to class. As they were standing there they were thinking about the way to meet a new person, because their girl friends were really beginning to annoy them with all this "you guys spend too much time with basketball". But it had gotten to be way to annoying for them to be together any longer. Ya they did have a life besides their girl friends and so what if it was basketball, it was a fun thing that they both enjoyed. It was just a way to get their feelings out with out really talking about them. So both Troy and Chad were standing there thinking about a way to break it to Gabriella and Taylor. Although they really did not want to do it all at once because they really did not want to hurt them more than they already had. They had realized that they really had not been around lately all that much, and so they really did not want to hurt them even more.

-ding-ding-ding- (chimed the bell)

As most of the student ran off to class Troy and Chad walked slowly. It was Drama and they really did not have any care in the world if they were late for it, even if that meant that they were going to get detentions they had basketball practice after school and Troy's dad would get them out of detention. So they really did not have anything to worry about when you actually think about it. But much to their dismay they actually managed to get to class on time. It was an annoying thing trying to listen to the lecture that the drama teacher gave first thing in the morning, especially when they were both pretty much still asleep since they had been out practicing fairly late last night.

They had been out so late that they had not really had time in order tell Troy's father where they were so Chad had left Troy to sneak up stairs to his room all by himself. Chad had realized that he needed to get home as well, knowing that he needed to because he was going to get a talking too as well and his father would probably call Mr. Bolton to find out what had gone on. Whether they were actually practicing their basketball skills or if they were trying to have some kind of fun with their girl friends. So they both had a talking to, which kept them up even longer when you think about it.

So this morning they were extra sleepy, meaning that judging time was not one of their strong things and so in turn they got to class earlier than usual actually on time. Which made the teacher become almost shocked to see them doing this.

-On the other hand-

Meanwhile in the halls near the office the principal was showing a new student around. Now this girl had brown hair which most would presume to be long seeing how it was all up in a really tight bun. Although she seeming walked along with the principal she really did not feel anything threatening about him. It seemed to her that she really did not have anything to worry about anything. She just walked along nodding her head after he said anything just by looking at her though you could see that she did not understand anything that he was trying to say to her. A few minutes after the bell rang he let her attempt to find her way to class. Drama what fun, although she knew very little about this subject it was a time consuming thing, and she figured that it was probably going to be easy. She thought about her brother who was sitting at home right now probably watching T.V. he had told their father that he was sick and as always their father believed them. Jamie was not the oldest of all her siblings, although she thought it to be fun to think that she was. Her and her twin brother Dylan were in the middle, they had 4 younger siblings and 4 older ones, so the entire family basically consisted of about 10 people plus their dad. Out of everyone she was the only one going to school today, all the others who were living with her. Which was the 4 younger ones, her twin brother and an older brother, all at home sick. What a funny thing to think about, all of them are at home sick and I get to come to school and be scared out of my wits. She find her locker, puts her bag into it, (hoping that the person who has their locker next to hers is nice) and begins to head off to class if she can find it that is.


	4. Jamie's Ideas of the school

Jamie's world.

Well Jamie was one of the more athletic girls in her family, wait she was probably the most athletic person in her entire family. She had the reputation of always being the one to get into fights and to speak her mind no matter who was really listening, or at least she could when she was playing a game of any kind. In the classroom where there were actual boys to sit there and watch her every move kind of made her nervous. You see it was not that she could not take the fact that they were always looking at her it was that none of them could ever bring themselves to ask the question that she knew all of them wanted to ask. When she walked into the drama class she immediately noticed that all the eyes were not looking at her but at the other students in the room as each group carried on their own conversations about a million and one things. With the knowledge that most of them were about to go on some kind of spring break made her very happy. Although missing all that school was not good for her, the classes that she was taking this semester were not going to be easy ones but they would give her some kind of enjoyment if and only if the teachers could find a way to challenge her. Which she had deemed to be basically impossible because the entire class seemed to be a little more slower then her when it came to all the classes and although her father had promised her that it would be different at this school she was still not all that sure about any of it happening. It was getting boring for her to sit there in class with nothing to do but this was apparently an enriched school so she should find some kind of challenge at it. Jamie walked up to the front of the class to hand the teacher her timetable to explain that she hand be transferred into the class and wanted to know where an appropriate seat would be found. Looking around the class at her surprise the teacher did not suggest anything but just nodded at her and she looked at the back of the room seeing that there was a seat open she walked right to it. This was the only class that she would have to share with Dylan her brother and if she sat at the back of the room that was sure to keep him away from her, he enjoyed being at the front but she always managed to get a back seat even if there was someone in all of the seats. She did have a temper which most of the people at her last school knew about and it was kind of hard to hide when she got mad. But this school was different and this drama class was different all the students sat in desks and chairs, she was used to wide open spaces in which you could actually act in the center of the floor. She put her hand on the back of her head just to make sure that the bun was still there and that no one hand tried to take it down yet. Just the idea of that reminded her of being back at her other house, she wanted to be back at her other school even if it was completely boring in class at least she knew a few new people. Jamie smiles to the person sitting next to her.

"Welcome to drama class with the witch, Ms. Darbus." She smiled once again "I am Taylor, and you are?"

"I'm Jamie. So why are we sitting in desks, I thought that this was supposed to be drama class that I took not theories in the arts" she laughed, Taylor put a stern look on her face. This girl was trouble although she did not know how she was trouble.

"Well class if you don't mind us starting I would really like to. Ms. Andrews is your brother, Dylan going to be joining us today?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"I don't think so, when I left my house this morning he was moaning and groaning and almost sick to his stomach. So I think that you will have to wait for tomorrow to meet him."

As class ended she knew that it was going to be a fun ride with that teacher come on sitting in rows to study drama please it was going to be even more boring if she took a low level math class she would almost be able to sleep the entire class and still be able to pass it with flying colours. English was the next class she had although she wanted to be able to find the class room. She wondered as she walked to her locker if anyone in her drama class would have English with her. As she got to her locker she met her locker mate or neighbour, a guy who was in her drama class, now this boy sat up at the front of the class and really was one of the more quieter ones to her understanding. Attempting to find her next class she walked down the hall with him.


	5. Troy and Gabriella Talk

When Troy left the classroom he was really deep in thought trying to figure out a way to break things up with Gabriella because he could see that it was just not working out for the two of them. Little did he know however Gabriella wanted to break things up with him as well. As he walked along for a few seconds he soon caught up with and told her that talking with her was a very important thing that he needed to do at the moment. So excusing themselves from Taylor they went off to talk before the beginning of class. Taylor knowing that a lot was at stake she wanted to be close by when it came time that Troy got the bad news that Gabriella did not want to be with him any longer. She had contemplated getting Chad when this moment came around but she did not have time to do such a thing. She wanted to be there, Gabriella had gone through enough pain when it came to Troy he had not been that much of a boyfriend in the past little while, although that was not entirely his fault she had not been much of a girlfriend to him in the past little while either.

-Troy's and Gabriella's Conversation-

"So where were you last night, I called your house and your dad said that you were not around anywhere?"

"Oh, Chad and I were out playing basketball at the track around his house and we were out fairly late because we did a ton of things that night."

"So I need to talk to you about something thought."

They saw a bench and looked to see if there was anyone around who really would care to listen to what they were saying and when they saw that there was no one they sat there to continue the conversation.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well I was kind of thinking that it would be a good idea to get the relationship that we are having to end, it might be what is better for the both of us seeing how we hardly talk anymore"

Troy signed with relief he had never thought that having someone break up with him be such a good thing as it was this time. "I think that would be a good idea too." With that he began to smile and shook hands with her then got up and walked away to get to his locker.

-----

Gabriella walked up to Taylor who was still waiting at her locker for Gabriella to return. "How did it go? Did he take it well?" she asked when Gabriella got within a range where she did not have to yell at her to get the message there. Although at school sometimes a person can be within a foot of you and you will still need to yell to get them to hear what you are saying to them.

"Ya he took it surprisingly well. Although I don't understand what is going on. He actually seemed to not care about the situation that was going on."

"Well that does not seem all that strange to me as I see it he probably wanted to break up with you anyways, he has given a few things to you but the both of you have not been all that close in the past few weeks anyway."

The both of them walked off to class together thinking about all the different things that would be going on with her free now. Gabriella would be able to ask another person out who she had her eyes for the past little while. To the entire world his identity is going to be hidden, along with Taylor. Although she did wonder what was going to happen when Taylor and Chad did break up. She suspected that Chad would not take it as well as Troy had, even she thought that Troy would have yelled and whatnot at the situation when it began to happen and everything. But no, not a comment or anything he just took it and attempted to look at the world with a smile. She was happy after all, she had a lot to look forward to in life and she wanted everything to be perfect for the next time she would as a guy to go out with her.

-Author's Notes- I apologize for it taking me so long getting this next chapter up for you all to read well I hope that you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.


	6. Troy, Jamie, and Chad

She looked down the hall in hops that her locker mate was coming down the hall. He running up behind her to his locker, putting his hand out as to introduce himself to her. She takes it. "I'm Troy" he looked at her for a moment just so he could think about his word as he held her hand "It was nice to see a new face in drama class today seeing how most people really don't last all that long in there especially with Ms. Darbus teaching the class."

Jamie smiled at him, he was a cute boy and very polite about the way he acted and if this was the way that most people acted at this school she was going to have a fun time even with her two brothers always there to watch her every move. "I'm Jamie" She was still thinking about how she was going to get to her next class although she normally relied on the help from other people she wanted to find the way there all on her own but it might help getting a bit of advice as to where to go. "What class do you have right now?" She figured that he would be one of the best people to ask seeing how he seemed to know the school fairly well as the talked and nodded to some people who walked by him in the hall.

He smiled back at her although she was really cute when she smiled she did not understand how long it would take for them two to get to know each other well enough to start dating. _Troy man what are you thinking you just broke up with your girlfriend don't be thinking of the next one yet._ Although she was the cutest thing that he had seen in a while. "Me?" he asked thinking that there were his other friends standing by Chad's locker right now or at least they would be there in the next few second wondering where he was he had to think of something to tell Jamie quick but it was the truth. "I have tech. wood tech to be exact" Realizing that leaving her hanging would be rude he decided that it would be a nice idea to find out what class she had and maybe assist her in getting there. "What class do you have now?" he asked still looking into her eyes as if he could see into them forever.

She looked up at him, he was just a little taller then she was but not all that much if he did try anything she figured that she could take him. She had been lost in the school already today and she really did not want to be lost in the school again at any cost. So the obvious thing was to trust this boy and see where it got her, if it got her lost she would be no worse off, yet she could used a chance to meet a few more guys in this school knowing a few more of them before her brother did made her smile. " I have english" she said with a worried look as if to try and get him to introduce her to one of his friends to show her to her next class. "I really don't want to get lost again, do you think that you could help me find the class" She handed him her schedule so that he could take a look at it as to where her next class was.

_I really want to keep her all to myself but if i help her I will get locked out of class again and I can't have that happen I am already in enough trouble with my father as it is._ He now looks back up at Jamie she is standing there looking at her watch again, as she is getting impatient with him. He did think that Chad would go for her but he did have a girl friend too at the moment and he was never the fast one to get things done so he thought that he would not have talked to Taylor about anything yet. Giving her another smile he thinks for a second. "Although I am not in your english class I think that I might know someone who does have the same teacher and what not that you have." Closing his locker he leaves making sure that Jamie is following behind him. "Hey Chad, um…do you have english right now?" Troy asked when they were close enough together that they did not have to yell back and forth to each other.

"Uh yeah. I think that I do." He puts his head up against his locker for a moment to think. "Yes, Troy, I certainly do have english class right now, or at least in five minutes when I get to class." He smiles at Troy, _Man that guy can find girls fast it has not even been a day that he has been broken up with Gabriella and I thought I was fast!_ He pushes Troy up against the lockers hand by his head, he knew that there were other people around who would pay for the information that he was going to be asking his best friend. " You worked things out with Gabriella yet?" he was a little bit nervous about the answer that he was going to get from him. Although he was trying to care about him, he also wanted to know what was going on with this girl that he was bringing to his locker.

"Ya we talked, or rather she talked to me. And we decided that it would be a good or the best idea if we were to break things up, seeing how we really never agree on anything anymore. What about you have you and Taylor had a chance to talk and work things out between the two of you. Yet?" Troy smiled he was hoping that they had not gotten around to getting anything worked out yet. This would mean that he was still able to have Jamie all to himself which made him happy.

Chad gave him a funny look. "Are you crazy? I have not even thought about what to say to her!" thinking that there was a fairly good reason for him asking the question about what class he had he wanted to know what it was. "Why did you want to know what class I have right now?" He smile at him as he let his arm off the locker he looked directly at him.

"Well" Troy said walking back over to where Jamie had been standing the entire time. She was impatiently looking at her watch again. This was beginning to annoy him she had every excuse in the world to use this morning if she was late for class. "Don't worry you are not going to be late for class. Even if you are you can always say that you got lost in the halls!" smiling at her, he manages to introduce Chad and Jamie with a smile "Okay, now that the two of you know each other, Chad, you can walk Jamie to class, I have to get to tech before I am late again." He smiles at the two of them who are standing there stunned in the hall, as he walks of to class._ I hope those two don't manage to kill each other, or even worse I hope that Chad does not get any ideas about Jamie. I saw her first, she has a locker beside me, and she is the cutest thing in the world._


	7. Jamie and Chad walk to class!

Well being left with someone she really did no know all that well, did not really suit her fancy. Yet with really no knowledge of the school she would have to entrust her fate to him.

"So… you are in our drama class, Jamie is it?" Chad asked as he closed his locker looking down the hall.

"Ya I guess I am if you and Troy are in the same drama class. And it is Chad right?" she confirmed as she walked down the hall along side him.

"Ya, and Troy is in my drama class. What is this about you having a brother?" he asked with concern as the two of them walked town the hall together almost at the classroom.

"Ya, I do have a brother, well one that is a twin and two older ones and two younger ones. Why do you ask?" she said with a smile, not knowing where the conversation was going.

Chad stopped walking as he pointed to a class room that was not all that fare away from them, "There it is, our beloved English class. If you don't mind my asking your brother does he play basketball?"

"What brother? My twin brother Dylan? Ya he does play basketball at times." She said as she walked into the classroom.

Chad followed into the English class. He placed his hands on her shoulders guiding her to the front of the class. He pushes her in front of a seat near the front of the room. "don't worry no one sits her, and no the teacher does not need to see that time table that you have. Dylan is not in this class with you, is he?"

Jamie gave him a confused look. At her last school she had gone to they had hoped that they would have all the same classes. He was the only reason she actually behaved half decently during class. But the hint in Chad's voice told her that he did not want Dylan in the class with the two of them. "No he id not talk the higher level English, or at least for what I can remember he did not take it." She answered as he sat in the seat beside her. "So what is the teacher's name? And what have you guys been doing in this class lately?"

Chad sat there gazing into her eyes for a few seconds thinking about the answer "Well the first answer is easy, this is Mr. Arnold's class. The second one is not as easy but I think that we are in Hamlet somewhere. Although we only started it on Friday and we did not even look at it last day, I mean Monday." He said with a grin, he knew he was blushing so he turned to look at the front of the room.

This was the beginning of the friendship between Jamie and Chad. Although the English class that day was not all that much fun. When class ended the two of them were laughing over almost nothing. So Chad walked her back to his locker where Troy was standing there waiting for the two of them to be finished class.

-Jamie's thoughts-

Although English class that day was one of the more fun times in the up coming weeks, Chad and her were still going to be good friends. It was nice to have someone who did not want her and her twin brother to be together of the entire day. Dylan did play basketball, although she never did tell Chad that she can kick her brother but in a game of twenty-one or bump when they had a group of friends over. Troy was a nice boy too. Although she had not really gotten a chance to really get to know him all that well, that might have been he almost refused to walk her to her classroom which really did seem to be a strange activity for some boys. She feels the back of her head, Good my bun is still up no one has tried to talk it down yet. Looking at her time table, Free period at last then lunch, that should be fun. Hopefully I can find someone to show me around this bloody school.


	8. Troy's Class and his Locker

Troy found himself almost day dreaming during the lecture in woodshop. That new girl had caught all their eyes this morning especially his, he wanted to get to know her a bit more as most people wanted. He would have a few more chances to talk to her today and maybe find out a bit more about this brother that Ms. Darbus had talked about. Although most people had free period next so there was a chance for him to catch up with her during that and just get a chance to talk to her hopefully alone.

Trying not to watch the clock because the time will always go by slower that way he attempted to focus on the business at hand. Note after note he could almost see the joy in his teacher's face when it became time to do notes especially when they were already all typed out. _it will soon be all over_ That was the one thought that kept him focused on the notes _soon_

When the bell rang he had forgotten the fact that it was going to be soon and had begun to fret about the free period. He had basketball practice during it, yet getting out of that would be fairly easy because they have basketball practice tonight. Yet again as he walks to his locker he did try to play what he was going to share with Jamie, as he thought of how it would be possible to spend a bit of alone time with her _Lunch? No everyone will want to spend time with her. Free Period? That might just work but how_ he gets to his locker and she is already there still with that lost look on her face _show her around_. He hit himself on the head i how can you be so stupid /i so he walked right up to her, he smiled at her intending on starting this conversation.

Jamie looked up and asked him. "So how was your woodshop class?" she smiled at him wondering what he was thinking. _Although she could not figure out if he liked her so much, why did he actually introduce her to his friend Chad. Did he actually want to take the risk that the two of them would end up liking each other._

He smile back at her, "it was ok. Did Chad get you to class on time?" He closed his locker and then turned to look right at her.

"Ya, he did get me to english on time. What do you have right now? I was wondering if you had free period? then maybe you could show me around this school?" She placed her book in her locker and closed it as she began to smile at him. br

"Ya, sure. I mean yes I do have free period. So I will show you around so you won't have to find your way all by yourself this school can be fairly confusing at time for most people." By this time Troy was happy because the crowd had cleared from the hall, "I just have to see my dad, who is in the gym for a second. If you want to wait outside the door you can?" _I don't know if she would be comfortable with all the boys around her and I certainly hope that none of the other boys see her._ He smile at her when they arrived at his father's office.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up but the good news is that there are two new ones up. Please Read and Review.


	9. Troy and His Father Talk

Troy walked alone into office his father as usual was sitting on the desk and smiled at Troy when he walked into the room _That boy really has a way with people and he always asks permission. I wonder what it is this time_ He gets off the disk and walks over to Troy who is still standing at the door. "So what do you want to get out of this time?" He turned and sits on the chair that is behind his desk.

A smile came across Troy's face he was happy about the way that everything had been when he first began seeing Gabriella, but it was different. "There is this girl in my drama class, and well she is new, and I wanted to show her around the school. So I will be there tonight, okay?" He smiled in hopes that his father would accept the reasoning for him not going to practice during free period.

He smiled at Troy it had been a while since he had seen him and Gabriella. He had had a bit of time before he had met Gabriella and he did not want his to be the say way that that was. "Did you leave her in the hall? What did you do to find her this time? And does she have a name?" He looked at the door, Troy was still standing there.

"Yes, Shed does have a name, it is Jamie! Her locker is beside mine. And ya, I have to think that she is still in the hall." He looked at the door, beyond the few walls, she was standing probably looking at her watch getting all impatient again as she had done earlier that morning. Troy was trying to figure out what his father wanted when it came to him skipping practice. "Do you want me to get her and have her come in here to talk to you about it?" He smiled at his father trying to think about what his answer was going to be. He thought of a way to get her into the room.

He smiled at Troy. _He had learned his lesson about girls._"So you are going to show her around the school?" A smile cam across Troy's face as he nodded. "Okay, then you can miss this one practice but I want to meet this girl today at one point. And do not be disturbing our basketball practice to do so. You get that?"

"Ya I get that" He smiled and ran out the door.

When Troy got out of the office and managed to get to the doors of the gym he had not told anyone that he was not going to be at practice although his father knew about it so it was not all that bad. He wanted to see Jamie and just that bit of a smile on his face as he walked out, he could almost predict what she was going to say the second he walked out of the gym. He walked up to her, her back was to him and he really wanted to just try and take her hair out but he figured that he would see it down at one point or another. He also was trying to figure out how he was going to introduce her to his father he had really never done that before especially not with Gabriella she had a fear of his father and she really did not want to meet him at all.


	10. Troy and Jamie around school

Jamie smiled at Troy although she did not give him that strange smile that he was giving to her, "So what did you have to talk tot your dad about?" They walked down the hall together. Jamie looked at him, in hopes of getting some kind of answer.

"Oh yeah" he smiled at her again "I had to ask him if I could miss the basketball practice that is being held right now." he gave her a look that he was unsure as to what she was going to say to his response _Man it used to be so easy to do (ask them out that is) but man why is she so difficult_ he stuck his hand out for her to hold it as he guided her around the school. "So tell me about this brother of yours that Ms. Darbus mentioned during drama class this morning?"

"Oh well I have two older brothers that are attending this school the one that she was talking about was my twin brother. Why do you ask?" She takes his hand as they continue to walk down the hall, she smiled at him.

"Just wondering about it. You know you are one of the more nicer people around and you have a simple way of putting everything. Now lets take a look at this time table that you have."

The two of them walked down the hall in silence for a while. It is really nice to be alone away from everyone especially all the crowds. Troy pointed out everything that could be useful for her to know about. Meanwhile trying to find a way to introduce Jamie to his father. Although he was not too worried about it, if he could not find a way to get her there it would be easy to tell his father that he had forgotten to do so. It had really not worked all that well in the past but he might as well try it now. He pointed out her math class. Then looked at her time table again she had math with a bunch of people that he knew: Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and maybe Jasson. He would need to introduce her to someone so that she would know them at the beginning of class but who?

"Chad seemed fairly nice!" Jamie said, trying to get rid of the weird feeling of silence that was round them, "he asked me about Dylan as well, Why are you two so interesting in him?"

Troy looked at her for a second trying to think of an answer to tell her "Well Jamie…" He spotted a bench where they could sit down. "It is kind of funny your brother is your twin and Chad along with a few others including myself are always looking for a few things for our basketball team especially since we just a player a few days ago because he moved."

Jamie looked at her watch it was almost time for lunch, which meant a ton of people would be coming into the halls . She really did not want to be there when that happened with Troy being a jock he surely had a girlfriend. "do you want to go for a walk outside for a while? It is almost lunch and the halls are going to be full of people!"

"Actually Jamie…" he thought for a few seconds "I am supposed to introduce you to my father at some point today and the beginning of lunch is the best time!" he sat quiet for a moment. "Then we can go to the café there are a few people you can meet there like someone in your afternoon classes!"

Jamie smiled and nodded at him "Okay, but can we wait until the basketball practice is done?"

"Sure" he smiled and nodded back at her.


	11. Chad's Chat with Taylor

Jamie and Troy were almost at the door leading into the gym when Ms. Darbus say them wondering the halls.

"Ms. Andrews and Mr. Bolton what are you two of you ding wondering the halls? Do you not anything better to do with your time? I would expect much more from you, Mr. Bolton!" She smiled at the two of them, she loved getting Troy into trouble.

Well Ms. Darbus Troy was just showing me around the school. Helping me find all my classes." She smiled back at Ms. Darbus if that excuse did not work she had a few more ideas up her sleeve.

"And what brings you to the boys gym?" Ms. Darbus was really trying to get both of them in trouble, but she did not know Jamie all that well so trying to figure out what she was going to say was a bit harder then trying to do it Troy.

"We are going to see my father, once practice is done," he smiled at Ms. Darbus although it did work that time it was not a usual thing for his father to allow just anyone into the gym. "and maybe play a bit of basketball when we are done talking to him." he tried, not all that sure about what Jamie would say about it.

"That sounds fine to me!" she smiled at him as they walked into his father's office together. Troy had thought that they would still be having practice but sure enough his father was drinking coffee and eating his lunch at his desk.

--Meanwhile--

Chad, Zeke, and Jasson were getting changed. "I wonder where Troy was during practice? I don't remember seeing Coach Bolton get mad at him for missing this practice!" Jasson asked as the three of them gathered their things getting ready to leave.

"I don't know where he is" Chad answered "last time he missed practice Coach mad us run laps and man my legs were sore for a week!"

"Where ever he was he better have a better reason than he had last time. But I am sure we have nothing to worry about I mean we got mad at him the last time he skipped practice I really don't think that he will skip it again." Zeke added with a smile.

Chad and Jasson thought about it for a second then nodded. As they got to Chad's locker he came up with an idea "did you guys see that new girl in our dramas class? Zeke she is in our English class too!" he said hitting Zeke in the stomach. "We can probably show her around over lunch as soon as I catch up with Taylor for a second?"

Taylor was walking down the hall alone this time, she had a determined look on her face. Zeke and Jasson exchanged confused looks, "Hey Chad" Jasson pointed down the hall right at Taylor "I don't think that we have to find Taylor, I think that she found you!"

"Guys watch my stuff" Chad told Zeke and Jasson as he walked up to Taylor pointing to a nearby bench "Listen Taylor, I honestly don't know what to say!"

"That's fine," Taylor replied "don't say anything, just let me talk" She sat silent for a second trying to get her thoughts clear in her head, "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore Chad Danforth." So she got up turned and walked away from everyone.

Chad walked back to his locker _Man that was interesting_ as he smiled at Zeke and Jasson "Lets go find Troy and maybe find Jamie in the process."

The three friends walked down the hall together. It was hard to really find out what they were really thinking about.


	12. Jamie, Troy and his father

Jamie and Troy walked directly into the office to find that Mr. Bolton was sitting at his desk eating a sandwich.

"Well dad," Troy tried to stay calm. Jamie was a really nice girl in his mind and he did not want his father to scare her away. "As you asked for, Jamie, this is my father and the basketball coach, Mr. Bolton."

"It is really nice to meet you, Mr. Bolton; Troy knows this school very well. He did a very good job at showing me around" She smiled at Troy. _If I knew him better I would kiss him._

Mr. Bolton looked at Troy, he was smiling that is a really good thing he thought, although this was really nice getting to find her this early in what appears to be the start of their relationship, "Well it was really nice to meet you Jamie, Troy practice tonight right after school. I will see you then!"

Troy led Jamie out of his father's office "Well that was my dad; next stop my locker I am starved, then to the café so that you can meet some people in your math class." Troy looked at Jamie with a smile, today had gone well far; he was no longer going out with a smile, today had gone well far he was no longer going out with Gabriella and he had met this awesome new girl so it can only get better, he thought to himself.

Jamie opened her locker; she was beginning to get a little nervous about everything. Troy was a jock and most jocks have girlfriends so what would happen if he did. She needed to find out about this to save him and her from anything happening. "Troy, can I ask you something, that is kind of personal?"

Troy looked at her the all were full of people and it would be a while before they would be empty. By then it would probably be too late because they would both be in different class rooms. The word about him and Gabriella breaking up would be out in the open very soon so he really had nothing to loose by letting Jamie ask any question she wanted too. "Sure as long as it is not too personal?" He did not know her all that well; therefore he did not know what would happen if the question was one that Chad had come up with during English class.

"Well…" Jamie thought trying not to jump around the question. She could just ask him straight up if he was seeing anyone. "Umm are you seeing anyone? You know it would look a little funny the two of us walking around together!"

Troy thought about if he told her that he was not seeing anyone at the moment it would get out faster that he and Gabriella broke up. "Well… Jamie" he looked at his hands, it wasn't that he was cared he just wanted the knowledge about him and Gabriella to not get out all that soon. "The short answer is No" he looked around to find that the hall ways were still moving, and with that a smile came across his face.

They continued to walk down the hall, Troy knew a lot about this girl already but he wanted to still out more information about her.

Troy and Jamie arrived at the doors of the Cafeteria. Troy smiled at Jamie "It is probably going to be louder in there!" he warns her as he opens the door for her.

They walk down the stairs; Troy looked to see that Jamie was looking at her watch again. "Don't worry we will be out of her soon"


	13. The Cafe chat time

Chad, Jasson, and Zeke arrived at the café. "Are you sure we will find Troy in here, Chad? I mean Zeke and I are starving right now." Jasson complained and slowly walked through the doors of the café. This place felt almost like home to him, it was as loud as it usually was, and it was the one place where the groups would sometimes mingle within themselves.

"Don't worry about it. Troy should be here, and if he isn't we will eat. Okay?" Chad answered. He was trying to get calmer and stay calm before seeing Jamie again.

Jamie and Troy were sitting at the table where the wildcats usually sit and eat their lunches. Chad smiled to himself, if she helped Troy skip practice for no good reason at all he would be very mad at Troy for choosing a girl over basketball it is not proper for him to be doing that again.

Zeke and Jasson had gone down the stairs and were sitting at the table with Troy and Jamie when they realized that Chad was still standing at the top of the stairs. "Hey Chad, are you coming?" Zeke yelled from the table, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come down and eat with us?" Chad smiled at Jamie, she had a confused look on her face or so it seemed to him.

All of the sudden, she looked directly at Jasson, "I really don't mean to sound rude, but who are you two?" She pointed at Jasson and Zeke, who were sitting almost on the other side of the table. The shock of her almost yelling that made Troy look at her funny, unsure of what to think about her now.

Yet Chad was the first one to say something to her about this. "Jamie, are you okay?" Chad asked as he sat beside her at the table, "I mean you were so quiet during English class, but that was so loud. And Troy if you're not busy at the moment we need to talk about something."

Kelsi arrived at the table, hugging Jasson, "Hey Jamie, did Troy show you where all your classes are? Or am I going to have to jet Jasson to beat him up for you?" She said with a smile on her face. Jasson just sat there smiling at her, not really paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Ya, Kelsi, he did show me how to get to all my classes. I was also able to find both of my brothers' lockers" she replied which should be nice for Dylan and Mark when it comes to trying to help them a bit in the morning.

"This school is too big to find your way around all alone so no one should have to do it." Kelsi smiled at Jamie as she sits down.

Jamie looked directly at Chad. Troy and him were over a few tables away talking about something.

-Conversation-

"Chad, is there something wrong? You seem to be mad about something." Troy asked as he sat down at the table that Chad had led him to. He really did not understand what was going on, he had told his father that he was not going to be at the practice that was going on.

Chad looked at him, "So Troy where were you this time? We have our first game in a week and you are already skipping the practices." Chad did not know really what to expect from his best friend.

"Well Chad…" Troy paused for a second trying to get all the thought clear in his head. Chad had never been all that much of a patient person or at least from what he could figure out especially right now. Thinking it would be best to tell Chad the truth he starts speaking to him hoping to calm him down. "Jamie had asked me to show her around the school, so that she did not need help finding her classes this afternoon and don't worry I talked to my dad before practice. So can we go back to eating and talking with the team again?" Troy asked. He still wondered if this was all that was really passing through Chad's head.

Chad nodded maybe he was jealous that Troy got to spend that much time with Jamie while he was in at basketball practice he really did not thing that he was the jealous type but this can prove it to him and the world. Troy and him had never fought over a girl before but there was a first time for everything. _And Jamie was the perfect girl to fight over I mean she was cute and he really did enjoy her company._ He thought about that has eh walked back over to where everyone was sitting and talking.

Author's notes: I must apologize for it taking me this long to get the next chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it. Chapter fifteen will be up soon.


	14. Math and English Homework

Chapter 15

Troy and Chad walked back over to the table. Kelsi and Jamie were sitting there talking about their math class.

"Kelsi do you want to go outside and maybe I can try to do some of these math problems?" Jamie asked with a smile on her face.

Chad gave her a strange look. "I can't believe you would actually want to spend your time over lunch outside doing math problems?" he laughed at her for a second before Kelsi hit him over the back of the head.

Jamie just looked at him almost in disbelief of what he had just said to her. "Chad, for your information I just want to see what we are doing in the math class. Instead of finding it out when I get into class."

Kelsi looked at her, "well if that is all you wanted I'm sure between me, Jasson, and Zeke that we can remember what we are doing in math. Am I right?" she nudged her boyfriend who was sitting beside her peeling an orange that was spraying all over his hands.

Jasson looked at her funny. Math class was hard and he really did not want to think about math outside the math class. "Speaking of math, Kelsi darling, if I was to run to my locker and grab my math books could you help me finish the homework from last night?" he smiled at her.

By this time Jamie had given up trying to find out what was going on in her math class and had taken off with Chad to work on an English project that was due the Monday they got back to school after the break (seminars they are always a fun thing). Troy was sitting at the table talking to Zeke about basketball practice; they were going over the plays and drills that they had done during the practice that morning. Kelsi had gotten out some musing and was humming the tune, as she looked it over. Jasson looked at his girlfriend almost pleading with her to help him finish his homework.

"Jasson, I don't see why you didn't do this last night?" Kelsi was beginning to get mad at him. He had not called her last night so she had figured that he was actually trying to do the homework that the math teacher had given them. It seemed like he did this everyday and she had almost had enough of it.

"Come on, Kelsi, it is only two questions and it is not even the last two this time it is the first two. All the rest are finished," he explained as he opened up his book showing her. _She should really become a math teacher, or even a teacher period, she is always good at this stuff._

She had showed him once again how to do trig. She found it really easy but for some reason he could not get it at all.

-Meanwhile-

Chad and Jamie walked to Jamie's locker; she really did enjoy spending time with Chad and was sad that she could not find him during free period she would have enjoyed him showing her around the school. Although she does not regret asking Troy to show her around the school. "So where were you during free period?" she asked as they got to her locker and she began to open it.

"Well we had a basketball practice. We normally have them during free period. Why do you ask?" Chad was wondering if she would have chosen him to show her around the school instead of Troy.

"No reason really. Was Troy supposed to be at that practice? If he was supposed to be there I really did not mean for him to miss it." She must admit she really did not know about the basketball practice, and she really did not know that he had to be there.

Chad looked at her. She was still grabbing the books that they would need up in the library to get some work done on this seminar that they had to do. "Don't worry about it, Troy is one of the best basketball players in the school if he misses practice it is really no big deal. So what do you think we should do this seminar on. We are the first ones going so that should give us some kind of an advantage over everyone else shouldn't it?" he said. Almost as if he was questioning what he was really saying.

Jamie smiled at him, it would be nice getting to spend a bit of time with him and this was one of the best reasons that she could come up with. "So next week we have school, then we have a week off and then we go on the Monday?" she was still trying to find the page that she had been given by the teacher about the seminars that were going on. There were sample topics on it but if she could not find it they were going to be out of luck this time.

"Ya you have that right. What are you looking for?" He was curious what she was digging in her bag for she had one of the neatest lockers he had ever seen how could she manage to lose something already.

"Just this page that we got during class." Jamie answered as she opened her book and found it. She shut her locker door and pointed down the hall. "To your locker?" she asked.

Author's Notes: Yahoo another cliff hanger, well not exactly but close enough but two chapters in one day I am really good at this. I will try and get another one up as soon as I can. Please Read and Review.


	15. Walking to the Library

When Chad and Jamie had gotten to his locker, he began to wonder if his teammates would ever wonder where he had run off. As he hot his English books out of his locker he looked at the door where he could see a picture of him and Taylor. Jamie was just standing there very calmly not looking at her watch at the moment. He then wondered again what would happen if he grabbed her bun in her hair and took it down. Well it might have been none of the craziest thing s that he could have done. She was looking at him, and far off in the distance he could see Taylor looking at him. He thought that it would make her mad that he wanted to go with Jamie for this assignment. Jamie didn't seem to be getting impatient with him and that was something that re really did like, he took a quick look at his watch they had at least 30 minutes until lunch break would be over. "Jamie," he had made his decision that he was gong to ask her about her hair.

Jamie just looked at him, they had been at his locker for at least five minutes and she was beginning to wonder what was going on. Chad just kept looking at the girl whose locker was down the hall. She moved her hand to feel her bun and smiled because it was still there. "Chad, are we heading to the library anytime soon? Because if we are not I'd rather go down to see Kelsey in the café to talk to her about our math class next period." She replied to him as he got up closed his locker and made sure that it was locked.

Chad looked at her as he looked at his lock when he opened it again and grabbed his math binder out of it closing the door again. "I think that should be everything that we could need when we are in the library." He told her with an interesting look she seemed to get happy as soon as they started walking towards the stairs he thought that he was save from walking in front of Taylor's locker. Then remembering that Jamie had asked him a question he decided to answer it as well as ask his own. "Don't worry Jamie we will be at the library in a few minutes, I have everything that I need from in my locker." He very quickly gathered his thoughts and asked his question, "What would you do if I kind of just grabbed your bun and took it down? I mean there are not too many students who will where their hair up all day."

Jamie just looked at him, and then she took a look at the other girls in the hallway. Was he telling her the truth, did most girls tend to leave their hair just hang loose when they were at school. Surely there were some that pulled their hair up fully, she desperately looked around again. "Come on, Chad, I can't believe that no one in this school will wear their hair up in a bun like this! And if you did just pull my hair down I'd be very mad at you and I'd walk away down to the café to see Kelsey to talk about our math class." She just looked at him if he was really serious about taking her hair down he would probably make his move in the next few minutes and if he did not he really did respect her decision to leave her hair up in a bun.

Chad held the door open for Jamie to walk into the library in front of him; he had hoped that Kelly was not in the library. She was the one girl that normally wore her hair up, it was always in a loose ponytail at least until the cheerleader practice started. Chad did wonder what kind of sports Jamie did play; he really was not in the mood to be asking her that question because something told him that the answer he got would be somewhat funny. They found a table in the library where most people would be able to talk to them which made Chad really happy he did not want any one coming up them and talking. Chad really wanted to know what her and Troy had talked about during their basketball practice, he worried more about the fact that Troy had skipped practice with out telling his father about it. "Hey Jamie. Did Troy talk to his dad before he took you on the tour of the school?" That was out of pure worry, he really didn't want to bring Jamie into their basketball life but it was necessary especially with them losing one of their best players.

Jamie just looked at him. She was unsure what he was so worried about, the look on his face made her think that he worried about something she was not too sure what was going on. She wanted fool him for a little while about something to see what he would do about it. "Well… I know very little Chad I don't know whether he actually ended talking to his dad."


	16. shortest way to math class

Finding that there was little that Chad could really do about him missing practice he decided not to worry about it too much. He had to focus on what him and Jamie were doing. This half-hour spent in the library with her, he really did enjoy although they really did not get all that much done on their project but he really did not care all that much. Although getting together with her might be a little bit hard considering that he really does not any idea about where she does live, he also had no idea about how she was going to be getting home at night was she one of these teenagers that had a car? Did she take the bus? Or did she live close enough that she had to walk home?

Although he could not answer these questions by himself he would soon gain enough encouragement to ask her the questions and hopefully get the answers to the questions.

Jamie on the other hand was wondering what was happening. She had really forgotten where her next class was. Troy had shown her around the school _yes_ but it was still hard to find her way around. She stood in front of her locker for a moment trying to gain enough courage to ask Chad where the math classroom was. She did not like getting lost and she hoped that he would be able to tell her where she would be able to find it. When Troy showed up at her locker Chad walked away to put his English books away so he would not have to carry them to his next class.

"So how was your lunch, Troy?"

"Well it was interesting I found out what we did during our basketball practice. And it was not much so I'm not too worried about the fact that I ended up missing it! How was your lunch?"

"It was good. I was just wondering how much more time I had before I have to be in class? I should call my house to make sure my siblings are still fine."

Troy looked at his watch, "well normally we would have about 4 minutes before we have to be in class but today we can be a little bit late considering I could show you to where the class actually is. When you consider that you will probably sitting beside me."

"You really are not worried at all about being late for class are you, Troy?" She opened her locker and got her phone out of her bag. She had kept it in there all morning. Turning she looked at Troy, "Lead the way outside?"

Troy looked around his father was nowhere to be seen and so he could be a little late for class. But knowing that his father had his spare period during the time that he had math class he had to make this really quick. "Okay. Lets go this way. We can go down the tech hall and that should lead us into a hallway that will allow us to go outside and our math classroom is just up the stairs from that doorway." He really did know the fastest ways to get around this school well he had been there for a few years now and his father had been teaching there for as long as he could remember.

It did not take that much time to get the doors leading outside. When they got outside Jamie made the phone call home.

The Phone Call

Matt picks up the phone: Hello

Jamie: Hey Matt how is everyone?

Matt: same as usual, on the first day of school I can't believe dad made you go to school all alone.

Jamie: Yes well he did make me go to school, how is work going today for you?

Matt: Well Sierra and Sarah both started to get sick so Kyle being typical called me at work. And my boss sent me home telling me that should be there to be with her. So after school come home right away so I can get back to work. Dad should be home soon after you. Wait a sec shouldn't you be in class right now?

Jamie: yes Matt I must be heading there right now try to get Sierra and Sarah to sleep for a little bit if they can, maybe turn on a movie for them to watch. Okay? I'll see you when I get home. It should be somewhere around 3:30, because I'm done class at 3 and finding my way back home might take me a few minutes I'm not taking the same way I took to school this morning.

Jamie closed her phone. "Lead the way to class"

AN: Okay I know that it has bee a while since I last updated. So here is a really good chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


	17. Math ClassTalking

Troy looked right at her, as they walked to class it was funny for him to walking her class. They were in the same math class, along with his ex-girlfriend Gabriella. Troy wondered how he was going to get through the rest of the semester every time he had a problem with math he would always take it to Gabriella. Just as they walked into the class, the bell rang. "Good just on time." Troy told Jamie with a smile on his face.

Jamie looked at the smile on his face. She was happy to see that he was happy she was worried that he might be sad that she had taken off with Chad during lunchtime. She followed him to the front of the class. Where Kelsi and Jasson were sitting side-by-side, Jamie smiled at least there was someone other than Troy in her class that she knew.

When they got to their seats Troy looked at her. "You any good at this trig stuff?"

Jamie just looked at him and then at Kelsi, she was actually surprised could none of these boys actually do math at all. "Yes, I am good at trig most of the time. Why do you ask?"

Troy looked at the teacher she was still doing her homework checks, his homework from last night was not fully done since he had been out with Chad the entire night. "Well you see I'm really horrible at it, so I sometimes need help. Like right now. I have to get the rest of this done."

Jamie just looked at him she could not believe that he would ask for help right now as the teacher was doing her homework check. She was not stupid and she knew that was what was going on. She did have a few seconds before the teacher got to their desk probably a minute or too, if she was lucky. "Ya, a guess that I can give you a hand with it right now. But Troy if you don't get it you probably should get some kind of help outside the class maybe with the teacher then."

Troy just rolled his eyes he had been told that a million times by his father and he really did not want her to be telling him too. "Yes Jamie I know… I know… I don't need you telling me that; just give me a hand with this darn stuff. PLEASE!!!" He had probably guessed that the teacher was coming down his row, as he opened his book. He knew that his father was going to find out about him not getting his homework done and he knew exactly what that would mean getting grounded which is something that he hated on his father's terms.

Jamie was helping him finish his last question as the teacher got to check his homework. It looked like he had attempted the last question so she marked him down for having it done.

The teacher got Jamie a textbook and explained what was going on in the class explaining that there would be a test coming up probably on the Monday or Tuesday after they returned from vacation. Jamie just nodded Kelsi and Jasson had told her all about this and so it was getting annoying to hear it from so many people. She would be happy when this class was over. When the bell rang to end the class she smiled it would be better in the next class she hoped. She still had to find out how to get home tonight. She did have her car, and she would be willing to drive someone if they could help her. Outside the classroom she waited for Kelsi, when Troy offered to walk her to her locker, she told him that she had to talk to Kelsi for a few minutes, but she would catch up with him at her locker in a few minutes. Kelsi walked out giving Jasson a kiss she turned as him and Troy went off to their locker.

"What is Jamie?" she asked.

"Well do you need a ride home tonight? I was hoping to find someone that lived near me to help me find the best way home. When I asked Chad earlier he had told me that he and the other guys had basketball practice. And since I took Troy away from practice this morning I really don't want to take him away from it tonight."

"Well then, normally I just wait around for Jasson to be done practice and then his mother gives me a ride home, but this could be nice being home a little earlier. I'll let Jasson know what is happening and I'm sure that he will be fine with it."

"Okay then. I'll see you in front of the gym after school. Chad is going to walk to there because he says he wants to talk to me about something. Probably plans to get together to work on that English project."

"Sure. Better get to my locker. But I'll see you later."

"Ya in physics."

Kelsi walked away leaving Jamie at her locker with Troy just standing there wondering what was going on between her and Kelsi were they planning anything unusual.

Author's Notes- Sorry it has taken me this long to update. I go back to school soon so I'll do my best to update as much as possible but i can't promise anything. Let me know what do you think Chad wants to talk to Jamie about???


	18. Hallway Poster

Attention Students

There will be a semi-formal dance.

Where: The Gym

Date: January 3rd

Time: 7:00pm

The title of this dance is Snow-ball

Tickets will go on sale on Monday listen to the announcements for more details.

Student Council


	19. Physics, Hallway, Chemistry

Chad walked down the hall; he knew that it would get out in the open very soon about the dance that was going to be held. Only he had a tiny bit of a heads up because his locker mate was on the student council so whenever there was a dance or anything he would know about it ahead of time. This is why he had asked Jamie to meet him in front of the gym after school he was going to ask her to join him at the Snow-ball. He thought that his plan was flawless of course there could always be things that would mess up.

Jamie had gotten out of Physics class early which made her happy the rest of the class was having a test so they would be starting a new unit the next day. She went to her locker and put her books in it, where to go now she thought. _Well __I__ could go find my chemistry class that way __I'll__ know where it is. _She still wanted to find out what was going on with Chad and why he wanted to meet her in front of the gym after school. She headed to her locker to drop her books off she had gotten her physics book from her teacher and she would talk to Kelsi on their way home to find out what chapter they would be going onto next so that she would have some idea as to what they had studied so far and could read up on it. Although she probably would not need to do that much reading. In her last school she was the head of her class and she hardly did anything during any of her classes she was interested to see how this school would be different than any other school she had been to.

She looked at her watch she still had a bit of time before she had to go to chemistry, she could probably wonder around for a bit and try and find out where the gym was that she had to meet Chad at later in the afternoon. Kelsi and she were going to meet up there as Jasson and she had to talk and they normally said good bye from in front of the gym when they had to go their separate ways. So she walked the hallway and found the gym, just as the bell was ringing.

When she got back to her locker to get a binder out that said chemistry on it when she looked up she saw Chad making his way towards her locker.

"Oh man. You know I could have used a hand for that physics test that we just wrote."

"Well I don't know if I could have been that much of a help for you seeing how I don't know what you guys were doing during physics for the past month."

"You might have a point there. What class do you have right now there is a free seat beside me in our next class if you want to sit beside me if we do have the same class?"

"I have chemistry next; if that is what you have I'd be glad to sit beside you. So I was wondering why do you want to talk to me after school in front of the gym."

"Well, Jamie you are just going to have to wait and find that out after school. Do you know where the gym is?"

"Yes, I was able to find it while you were writing your test. Plus Kelsi and I are walking there together after we go to each other's lockers. I am giving her a ride home so that she can show me the fastest way to get to my house."

"Okay well that will be good. I don't know if anyone mentioned this to you but we have one week of labs and then one week of theory in this class it is a week of theory until the end of the week this week. Then the week after holidays we go into the lab."

"That does sound to be a good idea to me at least. So after class you are going to your locker and then we will meet in front of the gym doors?"

"Ya, that sounds like a perfect plan. I have to tell the coach that I'm going to be a few minutes late because I have to talk to someone about something but he should be fine with that. I'm going to shoot a few free throws before everyone gets there anyway because I'm normally there before anyone else."

As they walked into the chemistry class room, Jamie became really nervous there we a lot of people in this class and she really did not want to make anyone mad in case Chad had lied to her about there being no one sitting in the seat next to him. So she decided to go ask and get a textbook so that she could at least follow the class during the lecture.

After talking to the teacher she was able to get a text book and she found out where they were in it so that she was able to understand that they had been doing for the past few weeks during class. They were not going to be having at test for at least another week or so probably at the end of the next theory week. After a full class of taking notes off the overhead Jamie could see what was going on. The stuff that they were talking about she had not yet taken so she was a tiny bit confused about what was actually happening. But she was sure that she would be able to figure that out when she took the book home that night. Just as the bell was ringing the teacher pulled the class's attention to the side board where she had put the homework assignment that would be collected on Friday of this week. They could work on it in partners and they would only have to hand in one copy of the assignment. Jamie did wonder what was going to happen and who would ask to be her partner first. She gathered her books and said good bye to Chad telling him that she would see him in a few minutes where they had planned to meet up.

Author's Notes: I'll try and update this more often. How do you think Jamie will react when she find out about going to the dance with Chad??


	20. After Chemistry Class

Chad walked out of chemistry class with Jasson right beside he wanted to let him know about the dance. Just in case he would want to talk to Kelsi about it, so that Jamie would at least know one person at the dance. Jasson and he got to their lockers by this point Chad could not hold it in any longer he had to tell someone that he had this really bad liking for this girl in their class and he figured that Jasson would be the one seeing how his girl friend and Jamie would be driving home together that night.

"Jasson, listen there is a dance coming up just after the break for Christmas I just thought that you might want to ask Kelsi to it. I'm going to be asking Jamie tonight if she wants to go with me if no one else has asked her first."

"Oh man that was really unexpected... You just broke up with Taylor give yourself at least a day to get adjusted to the single life there man. Seriously but thanks for the heads up about the dance I'll for sure be asking Kelsi to go with me. Do you want me to ask Kelsi if they can stay around and then they can talk about the dance while we are in practice and then you can ask her after that happens?"

"I don't know if she really can stay around I mean she said that she needs to get home something about her brother needing to have someone there to take care of her younger siblings. Not too sure about that myself but who knows. But if you are sure that no one else will ask her out go ahead and talk to Kelsi about it I'd love to know if she does enjoy dances or not."

"Okay I'll do that. We better get to practice anyways or we will be late are you planning on getting changed before you go see the girls or are you just going to stand outside the door and talk to them right now?"

"I'm probably going to get changed the girls are probably still talking at their lockers trying to figure out what books they are going to take home tonight to do the homework for? So let's go get changed and then come out and wait for them. We can tell the coach that we are going to be late while we are getting changed anyway."

Meanwhile

Jamie and Kelsi were at Jamie's locker trying to figure out what Chad wanted to talk to Jamie about. They had been trying for the past ten minutes and they were not getting anywhere. As Jamie looked at her locker trying to remember what classes she had homework in tonight it was hard to remember there was a lot going on at home and she had to remember everything. She did wish that her brothers could handle things so that she could have a tiny bit of time to get together with a few friends at this school to get to know them a bit better and not be so shy around all of them.

"Jamie there is a dance coming up probably sometime soon. And Chad is not seeing anyone right now so maybe he wants to ask you to that?" Kelsi took another guess at the problem. This was starting to get her annoyed she wished that Jasson knew what it was and then he would have told her during class but NO he could not ask Chad until after class was finished.

Jamie just smiled at her there was nothing that she could do about Kelsi not knowing what Chad wanted she would just have to wait until the time came that she could talk to him and ask him in person. "Kelsi I would not be too worried about it he is going to tell me in a few minutes anyway when I remember all the homework I have tonight but I think that I have it all with me right now. Do you want to go put the stuff in my car and then go see the boys?"

"Yes we might as well go and put our stuff in your car we will probably have to wait for the boys anyway if we just go and see them right now."

"Okay sounds like a plan to me. We can talk on the way home maybe Chad mentioned something Jasson after class about what he wanted and so if Chad does not ask me then you can just tell me on the ride home."


	21. Thoughts & Staying

The girls headed outside to Jamie's car

The girls headed outside to Jamie's car. Not much was said on their way there, they both had things on their minds that they were unsure what the other one would say if they knew about.

Kelsi _Jamie is a really nice girl but when Taylor finds out it is going to be war for the most part for the both of them. Besides the fact that I know that Troy was looking at Jamie too and that is going to cause a problem between him and Chad seeing how I think Chad is going to ask her to the dance that is coming up in a few weeks. The big question is do I say something to her or do I just let her find out all by herself and how will she ever get to know my other friends if they are hate her for stealing their boy friends. Well the truth in the matter is I don't think that Jamie does feel anything for either of them so I would be very surprised if she ends up going to the dance with any of them. On the other hand she is new to the school and there has been quite a bit of interest in her job that she is performing while she is here. Come on word travels fast around this school a twin brother plus an older brother all at the same school. This should be some interesting news that everyone seems to pick up on. Maybe I will try to introduce Jamie to Taylor and Gabriella and if they don't like her then it is their problem Jamie and I work quite well together. And that is my final decision seeing how everyone seemed to have left on me, Taylor did not even ask her mom if they could give me a ride home. _

Jamie _Well I am not all that sure if I should rush home. I mean Matt should not have come home from work he has enough on his plate as it is. I think that it might be an idea to just wait around here and see Chad after practice is over and maybe hang out with him for a bit. I have two other brothers at home and they should be able to handle things for Kyle and Dylan are both there. They should be able to handle things for a while maybe I will just call and say that I am staying around school to hang out with a few friends for a bit and I should be home in time for dinner tonight they have all been home all day they can make dinner. But first I have to break this silence Kelsi has not said a thing since we were inside. _

"so Kelsi I was thinking that I was going to call my house and see if we can stay here fro a bit and wait for the guys to be done practice and then Chad can show me the best way home from here. And you can go home with Jasson."

"Ya that does sound like a good idea. That way we can talk and maybe get some homework done while we are at it. I was thinking that it might be possible that I can explain to you what we have been doing in all the classes so that you can catch up in the rest of them. And for homeroom you can sit up with me if you want there is an open seat and Chad sits right near there too." Kelsi looked up just long enough to see Jamie's face go a tiny bit red. _I really think that she does like him_ Kelsi thought as they continued to walk towards the doors.

"Well let's just wait out here for a few minutes while I call my house and let them know that I will be a little while before I get to class."

Phone call

Kyle picks up the phone: Hello

Jamie: Hey Kyle. Listen can you start supper I am going to be at the school for a bit trying to get some stuff done. A friend and I are going to work on a few things and she is going to explain to me what we have been doing in every class so far this year so that I can get all caught up during the weekend.

Kyle: Well aren't you supposed to come home and take care of Sierra and Sarah? And I can't make dinner who do you think I am.

Jamie: well as a matter of fact you should get off the couch and make dinner for the family you are older than me so I should not have to be making dinner all the time. I want to have some time to get to know people in this town and make some friends. You guys have all been home all day now you can get dinner started dad should be home soon just start to fry up the sausages for the spaghetti.

Kyle: Well I guess that I can do that.

Jamie: Okay good.

Jamie hung up the phone. "Well lets get inside and see those boys."


	22. Nerves, Thoughts, and Questions

Jamie followed Kelsi into the school she really had no idea what Chad wanted to discuss with her although she knew that he was going to be happy to hear that they could talk after the basket ball practice is over but she really did not care. It was nice for her brothers to be making dinner for the rest of the family but she did not know how long they would be able to stay on task but it was not her fault they had been at home all day and she has been at school where they were supposed to be. This was going to be their last move and so the thought that everything was going to go as planned. The boys would go to school on the first day and maybe the younger ones would follow them, but so much for what she thought would happen it was still the same her brothers had both told their dad that they were sick and thus the cycle continued she was the only one from her family that was had gone to school on their first day back.

Meanwhile

Chad and Jasson were waiting for the coach in the gym. They were shooting free-throws just to get some more practice on them. They were playing a one-on-one game that they usually do before the rest of the guys get out of the dressing room. Everything was quiet until Chad started thinking out-loud. "What happens if Jamie has a boyfriend already? What happens if they did not break up before she moved here? What happens if there is someone who likes her better and has already asked her to the school dance?"

Jasson just looked at him. He had not seen his best friend act like this in a while and truthfully it was kind of annoying to watch him do. Getting worried about everything that was going on, about a girl that he liked it would all be over soon. "Chad, listen I have an idea about what we can do." He waited until Chad was looking at him, "what if I was to ask Kelsi to find out if Jamie was seeing anyone right now. You get Jamie's email address and add her to your msn and then tonight I can tell you what she said and you will know about that. I can also ask Kelsi to talk to her and find out if she even likes you or not." Just as the coach walked out of the office where he usually sits and watches them do this before every practice. Although this time he seemed to do it differently, when he walked out of the room he gave them a look but when Chad looked up at him he saw that there was something going on that he really wanted to know.

Chad walked up to coach Bolton, with a smile on his face, almost ready to beg. He started to open his mouth to ask a question and then almost stopped. Did he really want to talk to Jamie about this or did he just want to let Jasson go out there and talk to Kelsi and Jamie all on his own. This was a question that needed to be answered right away. He had 

told Jamie that he would be out there waiting for her before practice began and they should be out there by now. He looked at the coach straight in the face he knew he would only get one chance to ask this question and it had to be worded correctly. At that thought he took a breath in and just let the words flow out of his mouth. "Coach Bolton is it possible that we be here a bit late today? I have something that I have to do and I would really appreciate it if Jasson and I could be just a few minutes late. Since we have been practicing for a bit while the rest of the team is still in the dressing room getting changed for practice."

When Coach Bolton looked at them, Chad was almost ready to cry he did not know what to think. He wanted to go see Jamie she was probably one of the coolest girls in this place. Someone that no one could touch besides him although he had to figure out something to tell his dad so that they could hang out together this weekend if she was able to do that. And then a thought popped into his head the project, the one for English, they needed to get it done and this weekend would be perfect show here around town and then them sit and work on that for a while. If her brother was not there to bother them, how many brothers she had he would need to ask her that question. There were a lot of things that he wanted to ask her and a lot of things that he really wanted to find out about like where she moved from? Why did she move? Where is her brother that she talked about during class? And why isn't he in the same classes as she is in? Just then he thought of something if she can stay after school then maybe they could catch a ride home together since she has a care and they only live a few blocks away from each other it would be a lot easier than getting a ride home from Troy. With that he walked out the doors of the gym with Jasson to see the girls. And what do you know they did beat them out of the gym. They were just in the process of walking down the hall.

"Now Chad," said Jasson, "don't freeze up on me that will do you no good during practice I will tell Kelsi to talk to Jamie about the things that we were talking about when we were shooting. Just remember that you don't have to deal with Taylor anymore."

As the girls got to the boys the smiled at each other and Jasson took Kelsi by the hand and walked her a bit away from Jamie and Chad so that they could talk alone. Jasson looked directly at his girl friend and said that he needed her to do him a favour, it would involve helping Jamie and Chad out a great deal but he needed his answer tonight when he got home. When Kelsi explained that she was catching a ride home with him and that Chad could go home with Jamie, he told her...

-author's notes-

Okay I know that it has taken me a great deal of time to update this and now it is finally done. Hope you like it. What do you think Chad is going to say about Jamie staying until after the practice and is Jasson going to ask for the response sooner? Stay tune to find out what happens. And let me know what you want to see.


	23. Hallway chitchat

It did not take long for Jasson to realize that there was going to be something going on with Jamie and so he decided to postpone asking Kelsi the question until after practice and if need be she could ask her tomorrow during class. He had to get to the gym though to talk to Troy about missing practice this morning to make sure that he remembered to tell his dad about everything. Kelsi just looked at him with great hope in her eyes just hoping that Chad did like Jamie as much as Jamie liked Chad. Jasson made up his mind he was going to ask her outright the question and if Jamie was seeing someone it would be very possible that she would have talked about him when they had been together for the past little while.

"Kelsi" Jasson just held her in his arms for a moment before letting her go. "Has Jamie talked about having a boyfriend when she left Washington? Chad wants to ask her out but he seems to think that she might have had a boy friend before she left her old place."

"Well" Kelsi thought for a moment, trying to remember the times if she had mentioned anyone. "Jasson, to my knowledge, she has not talked about having one back home. And to add something she has not been able to stop talking about Chad since she got out of class, even during class he was the only thing on her mind. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it most certainly does." Looking at his watch he realized that he had to head back to the gym they were going to be starting practice in a minute or two and he really did not want to be late for it. "I have to go. I'll see you after practice?"

"Yes, you most certainly will." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched him walk away from her towards Chad and Jamie.

-Meanwhile-

Chad took Jamie a little ways away from the gym doors so that they could talk privately for a little while. Thinking that he would be able to talk first before she would be able to break his heart.

"Listen, Chad" Jamie looked straight at him, "what would you say if I asked you to join me to show me the best and fastest way to my house?"

Chad looked down at his shoes, then to the basketball that was still in his hands. Skipping practice to be with a girl? He could not do that. He looked at Jamie straight in the eyes, he did not want to break up with her before they even started going out. "Jamie, I can't skip practice, maybe some other time. I thought you and Kelsi were driving home together."

Jamie looked at him with a grin on her face. Did he think that she meant for him to come right now and miss his entire practice or at least most of it. "Chad," she giggled, the fact was she was having problems keeping her feelings to herself on this one. "I mean after practice then we can talk about that English project too on the way home."

Chad smiled as he saw Jasson walking down the hall towards them. "Well that sounds like an awesome idea. Where are we going to meet? How is Kelsi getting home then?"

Kelsi and Jasson walked up to them. "This a bad time?" they both asked together.

"No it is a good time." Jamie looked at Kelsi. "Um Kelsi is driving home with Jasson and we can meet at right here. This is a good as spot as any, unless you would rather meet somewhere else?"

"Umm my locker might be better than it is not as crowded after practice. Kelsi can show you the way and I'll drag Jasson along with me."

"Well Chad if we don't hurry out butts up we are going to be doing a million push-ups for being late. So we will see you girls after practice at our lockers. Okay? Later" Jasson pulls Chad through the doors of the gym behind him.


	24. Practice

Chad looked at his watch. This was the fifteenth time he had done it since the start of practice. And it was only going to make practice take more time to get finished. Jasson walked over to him as they were on a break because they were half way through practice. "Man, I can't believe we still have 45 minutes left of practice. Why is it taking so long for it to just end?"

"You want to see Jamie that badly do you?" he looked at his best friend who was eyeing his watch again. "Chad the time is not going to go by any faster the more times that you look at your watch. So what did you and Jamie talk about before practice?"

"Not all that much actually. I just found out that somehow she and I are going to drive home together. And that your girl friend is going home with you. What did you and Kelsi talk about?"

"Not much actually. I did ask her to ask Jamie that question for you and she said that Jamie has not mentioned anyone from her past since she got her and she has not stopped talking all afternoon basically."

"Stopped talking about what?" Chad looked at Jasson who was walking way to go see Zeke at the moment. "J-A-S-S-O-N! Get back here!"

"Jasson... what is going on between you and Chad? What did you say to him now that is making him chase after you?" Troy yelled from across the gym. Jasson ran over to Troy to try and hide behind him. "No way Jasson you're not using me as a shield for you this time."

"Who said that I wanted to use you as a shield? Just do me a favour while you are standing there Troy don't let Chad get me. I think that I might have said something that was not meant for me to say." Jasson told Troy. Chad had forgotten about chasing after Jasson for a little while as he was sitting on the bench getting a drink of water thinking about calling Jamie right now and finding out what she had not stopped talking about all afternoon.

"So did you see that new girl today in drama class? Man she has an interesting sense of humour. I mean I got to show her around the school while we were on free period today. And then I had to introduce her to Chad. Which kind of sucked because I wanted to date her? But I have a funny feeling that he has taken a liking to her. You think there is going to be a school dance coming up any time soon that I can ask her to come with me."

Jasson just walked away from Troy, how could this be happening when Chad finds out that Troy likes Jamie too his going to be royally mad at him for not telling him about Troy's crush but Troy probably expects him to keep it quiet until he makes it known to everyone about the liking of this girl. How could this be happening? Maybe Kelsi would be able to help? Maybe drop Jamie a few clues that there are two guys fighting over her and hopefully she is not one to just sit there and watch the two of them fight over her.

The whistle blew signalling the end of the practice.

"Now Chad that last half of practice went faster didn't it?" Jasson asked


	25. Just talking

Meanwhile – A continuation from the previous chapter

Jamie and Kelsi were working on their math assignment for the night when Kelsi decided to ask the question. "So did you leave any guy back in Washington when you moved here?"

Jamie just let out a little giggle. "Nah. Most of the guys back there just got on my nerves too much and so I just left them alone. Why do you ask?"

Kelsi thinking for a moment as to how she could put this and not give it away that Chad wanted to ask her out or at least ask her to the dance that was coming up soon after the holidays. "Umm. No reason really I was just wondering if you had or not." She looked down at her math book that was sitting open on her lap hoping that Jamie would take that answer. "So here is another question for you. Is there a guy you like at this school?" she smiled at Jamie hoping that it would be Chad, then thought about how the practice must be going for Jasson having him always looking at his watch trying to make the time go faster than it already was.

"Well" Jamie thought for a moment _why is she asking me all these questions about who I like all of the sudden? This is really odd to be happening in the first day that I start at a school. Most of the times I tend to scare all the guys away when I do that. Well I am not sure about it but who cares. I have enough work to keep me busy for a while I think that I might just give her the honest answer of who I like._ "To be honest with you I have to say that the person that I have fallen for the most since I have gotten here is Chad. He really does seem like a nice guy. I was wondering though if you could tell me if he is seeing anyone right now."

"Jamie. To my knowledge I don't think that he is seeing anyone right now. But I'd just wait and find out you are driving home with him tonight and that will give you a chance to talk to him and get to know him a little bit more. By the way how is the English project coming along that you have to do with him?"

"Well to my surprise it is actually going quite well. He has read a bit of the book and well he does understand it and how did you know about the English project you're not even in that class are you?"

"No I am not in that class but Zeke came and told me that you guys were working together on a project and he wanted to find out if I could talk Jasson into doing the project with him. So I did talk Jasson into that figuring that you and Chad needed to spend some time together."

"Spend time together?? Why would we be needing to do that?" Jamie looked at Kelsi who was gathering up her books.

"The guys will be out soon we should get ready to go." Kelsi said with a smile on her face. She was not going to responded to Jamie's question she would find out what she meant by that soon enough. She just had to talk to Jasson so she was going to leave Chad and Jamie go to Jamie's locker first and she and Jasson were going to go to his locker so she could tell him what she was able to find out and well maybe he could text Chad and let him know what was going on.

Author's notes: what do you think is going to happen when Chad gets the text from Jasson? Will Jamie and Chad ever find out that Jasson and Kelsi were pushing them together?


	26. After Practice

Jamie and Kelsi had just put everything into their bags when the guys came out of the gym. Well they were happy to see the girls and both of the guys took a moment to just look at the girls from behind. Chad just stud there looking at the back of her head hoping that one day he would see her hair down. Most of the other girls in the school wore their hair down or at least for the most part it was down unless they were practicing for a dance competition of some kind, but Jamie had managed to keep her hair up all day long.

"Jasson, any chance you could do me another favour, or rather get Kelsi to do me another favour? Find out what I must do to get Jamie to put her hair part way down at least. I mean she has had it up all day long. The last time a girl managed to do that for the entire time, all the guys left her alone."

"That does bring up a question that I should ask to you," Jasson smiled at Chad thinking about how to word this, "why are you talking to her then? And why do you want to date her in the first place?"

"Well it is like this. Oh never mind just get me an answer to the question." He was feeling a bit brave so when he got to Jamie who was standing right in front of his locker he decided to just hug her from behind which caused Jamie to scream when he did that. "Sorry, girly... I did not mean to catch you off guard."

Jamie smiled at him knowing very well that she had just screamed because she did not know who would be doing that when her phone decided to ring. "Man, I can't believe this" she looked at her phone. "It is my brothers again. Did I not tell them to start supper and then I would be home in a little while?" with that she opened and closed her phone.

Kelsi looked at her "Jamie what happened if that was an emergency? You might want to hurry up and get going just in case there really is a problem at home that you need to deal with." She looked at her bag and winked at Jasson. "Darn, Jasson I think that I forgot my music book in my locker would you be so kind as to come with me when I get it and we can let these two go on their way."

When Jasson saw the wink he was more than curious to find out what she wanted to tell him. Obviously she had found something out and she wanted to tell him and so that he could tell Chad and this would also give him a chance to ask Kelsi to do him that one favour that Chad wanted her to do for him. "Ya, sure" hitting Chad on the shoulder, "Catch up with you on MSN tonight, we can discuss the basketball thing at that point?"

Chad nodded at him and shut his locker, "that is odd though Kelsi is normally waiting for us ready when we get out of practice. But I guess she can have days where she can forget everything." He took Jamie's hand as they headed for the doors leading outside, where Jamie's car was parked. "So what all did you guys do during the time that we were in basketball practice?"

Jamie smiled; she was thinking should she tell him the entire truth about what she was doing when they were in practice, when she decided that there would be no harm in doing that. "We worked on a few things. I got my math homework done. I had Kelsi ask me about a million questions about things, everything from if I had a boy-friend in Washington to if I liked anyone who went to this school."

This caused Chad to light up he was wondering if Jasson really had told Kelsi to ask her these questions. When the other question popped into his mind, he really did want to ask her that question, and now would be a perfect time just to let it out. Also he wanted to find out if Kelsi had left her hanging on a few things just like Jasson had done to him. "I know I was asking you about your hair before but here is another question. What does a guy have to do to get you to wear your hair in a straight ponytail? And just out of curiosity what was your answers to the other questions? I do have one last question though did Kelsi leave you hanging when you asked her a question?" he smiled at Jamie he knew that this was a lot of questions that he was asking her and he wanted her to be able to answer all of them because he was very curious especially the last one, he was quite mad at Jasson for doing that but he was not going to show that he was mad during practice because if he had then the coach would make him explain everything to the entire team and he really did not want to have to do that so when practice started up again he just decided to keep his mouth shut and then after practice he did not get a chance to ask him the question.

Jamie looked at him this was not the first time that a guy had asked about her hair coming down and staying down but at least Chad was saying have it in a ponytail instead of asking for it be all the way down. With a smile on her face she decided to look away from him Kelsi had left her hanging once but it was when they were talking about her liking Chad. But then the other thing was that Jasson had left Chad hanging to about something and she really wanted to know what it was that he had been left with she would find out soon enough. Until that point she would answer the one question she was not going to answer the ones about who she liked, that is a thing that is just in girl conversations and it does not belong in a conversation with a guy, unless it was Matt her older brother. "Well Chad every so often my 

hair does come down and it stays down for the entire day but for the time being it is staying all the way up. At least until I get a chance to get to know a few more people. I already know because you told me that most of the girls in the school tend to leave their hair down but I am new here and maybe it is up all the time. As for the other question Kelsi did leave me hanging but only once she kind of did not answer one of my questions if that is what you mean. But anyways we should get home. I'm sure that my brothers are wondering what happened to me." Jamie headed to her car. While Chad followed her.

Author's note: Okay I know it is taken me a long time to update but the next chapter is going to be coming up really soon. What do you think will happen when Chad and Jasson are talking on MSN tonight? Will Chad find out the answer to his question and Will Jamie find out the answer to the question that left her hanging? Next chapter car ride home and what Kelsi and Jasson said to each other at her locker.


	27. Locker, Chatting, and Home

Kelsi went to her locker and opened it just in case Chad and Jamie had followed them down the hall way. Then she looked at Jasson when she realized that they were alone. "Jasson, Jamie does not have another boy-friend back in Washington. But I think I did a bad thing. She was asking me why I was so interested in everything and well I did not answer her. I just kind of shrugged it off and suggested that we do something else."

Jasson looked at her with a smile and then began to laugh, he could not believe that she had done that to her. Then a thought came into his mind. If Chad and her were to talk about everything it might be a bad idea they might find out that he and Kelsi were pushing them together. "Well that is funny, my dear. You see because I left Chad hanging when we were in practice so it should be funny if they find out what is going on. But I think that I did make a mistake I kind of slipped up on the fact that I told him that Jamie would not stop talking about something and i did not exactly tell him what she would not stop talking about what." He gave her a hug. They would figure out something to say to them if they did find out what was going on. They walked out of the school together and up to Jasson's mom's car.

Meanwhile –

Chad and Jamie were not even thinking about the time that they were spending together right now. The only things on their minds were the fact that Chad still could not believe that Kelsi would forget her music book of all things in her locker. Did she not have any creativity although Chad was happy he had asked Jasson to ask Kelsi to find out a few things for him and maybe they were going to be talking about that? He really did hope so, he wanted to ask her out but was still afraid that she was dating someone else.

"So" Jamie said after about 5 minutes of silence of them standing in front of Chad's locker. Thinking that things might be fun having him over for dinner she was making it and why not. If he did not have any other plans he might as well come over. "Chad do you have any big plans for tonight?"

Chad looked at her and for the first time since the end of practice he looked at his watch. "Well I am supposed to be meeting up with Zeke, Jasson and Troy to practice some basket ball. Why do you ask?"

As they got into the car Jamie felt crazy she really had never invited a guy over before and her brothers would be asking him about a million and ten questions and that is something that she just could not have happen at least not to Chad on their first week being together. Although there was still that situation with Kelsi that she still did not understand why in the world would she leave her hanging and the more important question though is: did Jasson leave Chad hanging too and if he did what was the question that was asked? "No reason really I was just wondering." To Jamie's surprise Chad did not live all that far away from her a few blocks, but it was still a nice walk for them to take together.

When they got to his house Chad decided on something, "Jamie, do you want to come in for a class of juice or something? I'm sure that my parents would love to meet you."

Jamie looked at her watch she could spare a few more minutes when they had driven by her house and parked the car she had noticed that Matt's car was no longer in the drive way. So she could afford to spend a bit of time away and even if they did really need something she had her cell phone with her and it was on so she really didn't care. She gave him a smile "Sure I can."

Author's Notes:

Okay another cliff hanger. I really do enjoy writing them. But what do you think happens when Chad walks in with Jamie? Let me know...


	28. Ride Home & Parents

Jasson just sat in the car just waiting to get home. Chad should be online before they ate dinner and Kelsi was staying for dinner so they did have time to tell him together what Jamie had said during the talk they had had. He looked at Kelsi who was just sitting there humming the tune to one of the songs that was going to be in the upcoming musical. "Hey mom." He said to his mother. "Kelsi is coming over for dinner, okay?"

His mother just looked at him. They were stopped at a light and Kelsi just smiled. "Well Jasson you know that your dad and I are going out after dinner so she can't stay for all that long. But we can drive her home on the way to the show."

"That sounds good to me" he looked at his watch that gave them a little more than an hour and half to tell Chad what was going on. Besides he was going to see him tonight because they were meeting up to practice basketball. "Beside the point I'm meeting up with Chad, Zeke, and some of the other guys to play around a bit with the ball after dinner."

"Basketball on a school night. Jasson don't you have homework that you should be doing. I am sure that the other guys do have homework that they need get done." She looked at her son just in time for him to groan at her. He did not like the fact that his mother cared about his grades, but his dad did not care as much but they still had a rule that he had to follow that he could go out on Friday and Saturday night with friends. And that did include Kelsi.

"But mom..." he tried to change her mind. "I need get together with Zeke to work on a school project. So I have to get together with them plus this weekend me, Chad, Kelsi, and this new girl are going out together so we don't get to have any just guy time. PLEASE just this once let me go out tonight?"

"A new girl... Jasson, you and Kelsi are not trying to get her and Chad to start dating now are you?"

"Well" Jasson looked at his gym bag on his lap, "Kels maybe a little help here."

"Well, you see we are not exactly pushing them together, Jamie likes Chad and Chad likes Jamie. So the plan is to get them to spend some time together outside of school and maybe they will start dating. That is why we are going out somewhere this weekend." They pulled into the drive way, Jasson got the door for Kelsi.

"Hey mom, Kelsi and I are going to be in my room talking to Chad over msn. I figure we need to talk to one another a tiny bit, well so Kelsi can tell him what Jamie said during our practice."

-Meanwhile-

Chad brought Jamie into the kitchen where his mom was making dinner and his father was watching the television. "Hey mom and dad, this is Jamie. Jamie this is my mom and dad"

"Nice to meet you both" Jamie said with a smile. "I maybe should get going and make sure my brothers have not burned down the house." Jamie then thought for a minute about a few things and decided she could probably go out this weekend make he would like to do something. The internet was up and running at her house, maybe they could talk over msn for a bit tonight. "Chad, can we talk for a minute in private?"

"Ya, sure just give me one sec." Chad looked at his parents then grabbed his bag and lead Jamie up the stairs to his room. "What is up that you thought of since we left your car?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should get together this weekend... to umm... to umm... work on our project." Why was that hard for her to say, she wanted to go on a date with this guy but now it was just becoming harder than ever to ask him. "So maybe we can talk about it tonight after we are both done dinner" she handed him a piece of paper that was folded, "here this is my msn address we can talk later." She had a smile on her face as she left.

Chad walked down the stairs after her with a smile on his face after he let her out the door he began to jump for joy. Now to find out what Kelsi found out during their talk earlier that afternoon. "Hey mom, how much time do I have before dinner?"

"Well, you have a while I just got home a little while ago so it should be about an hour and a half about. Why were you thinking about actually doing homework during that time?" His mom said hopefully thinking that her son would spend more time on that than just talking on msn with his friends all the time. "But I do have to tell you one thing, no msn or basketball or friends after dinner until your homework is completed, okay?"

"Okay, so I best go talk to Jasson now. But I do have one question what if it is a group project which would mean me getting together with friends is that allowed?" He smiled to his parents as he took off up the stairs to talk to Jasson before dinner.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but the next one should be coming soon. Enjoy, no cliff hanger this time.


	29. MSN Conversation

Jasson and Kelsi walked up to his room and shut the door they wanted some privacy from his parents when they did this. Kelsi settled herself on his bed as Jasson got the computer and brought it over to them. He logged onto his msn and they just sat there talking as they waited for Chad to come online.

Chad ran upstairs he only had an hour and a half to find out what went on between Kelsi and Jamie during their practice. The fact that he had Jamie's email address and could talk to her on msn now made him even happier than he already was.

MSN NAMES:

Chad – Danforth4

Jasson – Crossboy

* * *

Danforth4: Hey, Im here now.

Crossboy: Hey, i was wondering what was taking you soo long

Danforth4: sorry about that Jamie came over and she just left

Crossboy: I'll be back in a few seconds my mom just called me downstairs I'll let you talk to Kels and ask her about their talk

Danforth4: so what did she say?

Crossboy: well that depends on what you want to know...

Danforth4: well let's start with the answer to does she have a boyfriend?

Crossboy: that one is easy. No she does not. And she has not had one for a while

Danforth4: does she like me?

Crossboy: ya she does like you

Danforth4: you and Jasson going to the dance?

Crossboy: i think so or at least we are planning on going why?

Danforth4: just wondering. Actually would Jamie want to go to the dance with me?

Crossboy: i personally think that she might just want to do something more than that if you catch my drift but going to the dance would be a nice start...

Danforth4: is Jasson back yet?

Crossboy: ya right here, what's up?

Danforth4: now it is time for you to answer my question. What would Jamie not stop talking about earlier today?

Crossboy: well to be honest with you it was you.

Danforth4: what you mean she really does like me?

Crossboy: uh ya. That is what we have been trying to tell you. So we were thinking of hitting the movies on Friday night after the game maybe she would like to come with. You can ask her tomm at school when you ask her to the dance

Danforth4: ya i think i might do that, gtg dinner ready, see ya tomm at school. Late.

- Danforth4 has gone offline –

Author's note: hope you enjoy...


	30. Home Conversations & Dinner Prep

A/N: hey guys this one is going to be the last chapter for this story, a sequel will be coming really soon.

Chapter 30

Jamie got home to find that her two older siblings had managed to cook up the sausages. When she walked in the door Dylan, her twin brother, walked up to her. "Where have you been? We tried to call you earlier, and your car has been here for the past 20 minutes but you just got home now. Kyle says you have some explaining to do."

Jamie dropped her bag by the door, and began to twill her key ring around her finger (in and out of her hand) "I'll deal with Kyle later and if you want to know where your locker is I suggest you that you go calm him down while I go check on the twins. Where are they by the way?"

Dylan just looked at her, "the girls are in the living room and they boys are upstairs in their room." Then he thought about the fact that he hated the fact that she could do that to him. He sometimes hoped that she would not know him so well and be able to guess that he would hate being lost in the school. And maybe understand that the fact he would do anything to keep from being in that predicament. "If you will throw in my schedule and showing me my way to my first class in the morning, with those two things we will have a deal."

Jamie thought about it and then she remembered about how Chad and Troy were asking about him. She had to keep them from finding out who he was at least until after Chad asked the question he was supposed to have asked earlier that day. Then she thought about something else there was an empty seat up at the front of the class and she could probably avoid Dylan while she talked to Chad tomorrow and then just pretend that she had forgotten about him besides the point he had Kyle to be lost with any way and most people were nice and show them from way so after that thought she decided. "Okay, we have a deal, but when you are setting up your locker I can get my stuff from my locker and come back to pick you up when I am done that."

Dylan gave her a thumbs up he enjoyed decorating his locker. That would give her enough time to grab her books, "deal, as long as you promise to not leave me there again."

In the few seconds that it took for Dylan to make up his mind Jamie had decided what to say, "Kyle's locker is like four down from yours and the class is up the stairs and down the hall and Kyle's class is across the hall from that point, okay so now you know how to find your way to the drama class and your lockers are in the hallway when you walk into the school there is the four corners the office is on one corner you have to go in there to get your locker combination, now do you feel better?"

Dylan glanced at her in hopes that she would change her mind, but he knew that it was mostly hopeless for that to happen. He knew his twin sister well enough to know that she hated showing him around the school but every move she still did it for them. "Well" he thought for a second "I guess if you drew me a map of it that might work and then you would not have to come back to my locker to pick me up."

Jamie smiled that was easy for him; she took off her sunglasses and tossed them onto her bag. She had won the battle against him yet again. "Great, so you and Kyle can take the bus and I'll put the twins on the bus and drive myself to school." So that he would not be able to argue with it she took off to the living to check on the girls.

Dylan stood there in shock for a few seconds not willing to really believe that Jamie would make them take the bus while she drove herself. Yet again he was thinking that she was acting odd but maybe it was just tired maybe she had a bad day at school. _But I don't care she should not take out her tiredness on us; after all we did not do anything to deserve it._

Jamie walked into the living room, Sarah was sitting on the couch watching the little mermaid, and Jamie sat down beside her. "How is the movie?" she asked her.

Sarah just looked at her, "good, you going to put us on the bus in the morning like you always do when we get to a new town? Sierra wanted to know about that too." She gave Jamie a hug, "are we eating soon because I'm starting to get hungry?"

Jamie looked at her watch, "Yes I'll be putting you for on the bus in the morning so you don't have to worry about that. And I have to go check on your brothers then I'll put on the noodles for the rest of dinner. Does that sound good to you?"

Sarah smiled as Sierra woke up from her sleep, then lit up when she realized what her sister had said. "Did you say noodles?" Sierra asked.

Jamie smiled as she got up, "Yes I did say noodles, how are you feeling?"

Sierra looked up at her "much better now that I've had some sleep, I think I've been sleeping most of the afternoon."

Jamie left those two and walked upstairs to see the boys were both lying on the floor in their room playing on the play station against each other. So they were doing just fine. She walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to find that mat was home from work.

Matt smiled at her, "Just checking on the kids like the way you always you do when you get home from school?" he gave her a hug "I put the water on for pasta, on another note am I putting the twins on the bus tomorrow morning or are you doing that?"

Jamie smiled she was glad he was home she still had some unpacking to get done. Although with her computer was all set up so come to think of it she could go talk to Chad about their project and maybe find out the question he wanted to ask her earlier that day. She looked at Matt then realized that he had asked her a question "I will put the twins on the bus you probably have to get to work don't you?"

Matt looked at her, "you look like you could use a walk or a chance to get out for the night why not after dinner you go hang out with a few of your new friends and play some basketball and have some fun."

Jamie looked at him, "how do you expect me to do that? I have to unpack still, let alone the fact that I have homework to get done, and try to make sure two older brothers don't get lost in the school and show them around because they are unable to spend the time trying to explore the school alone." Jamie sat down on a stool near the counter and Matt sat down across from her, "sorry" she replied to him realizing that she had just yelled at him. "I did not mean to yell. It is just that we change schools so often I don't know if I should bother to start liking someone now just in case we move again."

Matt leaned over the counter and gave her a hug, she had been though a lot the past two years and that she had really missed her mom. Mat let the hug go, and put a smile on his face. "Dad's position here is the final one that he has been going for since mom died. If you want I can talk to Kyle and see if he will get lost with Dylan in the morning. And by the way you're acting would it be a wrong guess if I said that there was a boy in your life that you wanted to get to know a bit better?"

Jamie blushed a little just in time for Matt to see when he locked up from the bag of spaghetti that was just sitting on the counter. "Well Matt the short answer is yes I do like a boy, but the problem is first period there is an open seat right beside him."

Matt looked at her shocked then remembered that she enjoyed sitting at the back of the classroom. "Well you might just have to deal with the front if you like this boy that much, unless there is another reason besides that?"

Jamie nodded innocently, "Ya, well kind of a bigger one than that", she looked at the kitchen doorway, "Dylan is in the class too! If he sees me sitting up front he is going to know something is up."

Matt nodded at her, "well maybe you should just bite your pride and maybe ignore what Dylan says to you and maybe even help each other." He looked at the pot on the stove that was boiling there. He walked over to it and poured the pasta into the pot. "Here is a suggestion" he took a breath his younger sister did have a temper yet for the meantime it seemed to be staying under control or at least that is what it looked like. "I know you drove home with someone that is quite obvious, Jamie, why don't you go unpack for a bit then after dinner go work with this boy on some homework? I will handle Kyle and Dylan, but you should have a night of fun. I know you thing you don't believe in that right now but you probably should just make sure you are home before curfew tonight. Does that should like a good idea to you?"

Jamie looked up at him, she was pretty sure that Kyle was still on a war path with her although she would be really happy if Matt would be able to de-rail this war train that was heading her way. She smiled; it had been a long time since she had just gone out with friends. "Okay Matt, this should be fun to get out of the house for one night. So I will go call Chad and see if we can work on that English project a bit later if not I will see if Kelsi wants to hang out if she and Jasson are not spending the night together." She gave Matt a hug and ran out of the kitchen up the stairs to her and Dylan's room. He was sitting on the bed pouting about how horrible his life is and how life is not fair to him. Jamie looked at him for a few seconds then shut the curtain that they had put up to divide the room a little bit. She opened her school bag to get out Kelsi's phone number and turned on her computer to open msn and maybe talk to Chad on there. She was surprised to see that Chad had added her to msn along with two unknown people.

Suddenly Chad started to talk to her.

Chapter End

A/N: Okay guys I know this is a long chapter and yet another cliff hanger, although I should be starting the sequel story really soon. Yet until that time I hope that you enjoy this story. So the sequel has been started, but let me know if you think that Chad end up telling her about the dance when he is talking to her over msn. And who the other two people are that have added her to MSN. R&R


End file.
